One Kiss From You
by ShaunaBlair
Summary: Jay and Ebony are finally happy together, but Amber will sop at nothing to spit them up and finally have Jay for heself...will she succeed?


One Kiss From You By:Shauna and Stacey  
  
Part 1 The MallRats had just won the battle over the Techno's, Ram was somewhere else, Java was locked up, Mega was trying to get Ved and Cloe back, he hadn't had much look with that.  
  
"I cant believe we won!" Siva said happily as she hugged Lex as they all reached the Cafe "This calls for a celebration" Trudy said. "Yeah! lets have a party!" Mouse cheered "Come on Mouse, lets go and see what we can find" Salene smiled, as she Mouse, Trudy and Brady walked to the kitchen, Sammy ran to his room.  
  
"We did it!" Amber smiled as May sat next to her. "Yeah, I cant believe it!" "Hey um I'm gonna go and check on Sammy, he stormed off to his room" May finished as she left.  
  
"Have you seen Ebony?" Jay asked, sitting opposite Amber. "No, I haven't seen her since the battle" Amber said, as she shook her head. "I'm getting worried about her" Jay told her. "Hey, I know Ebony like the back of my hand, she'll be ok" Amber reasurred him as she placed her hands on top of Jay's.Ebony appeared.....  
  
Part 2  
  
Ebony raised an eyebrow at the two. "What's this?" she asked. "Already moving in on him I see." Said Ebony sarcastically.  
  
Amber didn't move her hand from Jay's, she wasn't going to let Ebony scare her. "Hello Ebony." Said Amber disregarding Ebony's accusation.  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Jay. "Around." Said Ebony as she gave Amber another dirty look. She walked to Jay and planted a big kiss on his lips as she pushed Amber's hand away from his.  
  
Jay seemed a bit embarrassed but kissed her back. When they pulled apart, Ebony started to walk away, but before she made her exit, she turned back and winked at Amber. "C-ya later lover." Said Ebony to Jay as she disappeared from their line of vision.  
  
Amber and Jay sat for a moment, not knowing how to continue their converstation. "Sorry about that." Said Jay finally breaking the silence.  
  
"About Ebony? Oh I'm used to it, we've been in an ongoing fight since the day we met." Said Amber as she glanced at Jay, wondering why he was with someone like her.  
  
"Why do you put up with it?" she asked, trying not to sound like she really carred. "Put up with what?" asked Jay.  
  
"With her, with her rude remarks and constant put downs of other people." Said Amber as she leaned forward on the table, resting her Elbows on it and settling her head in her hands.  
  
"I don't put up with it. " Said Jay flatly.  
  
"Then why did you just let her say all that, insult me like that?" said Amber, trying to coax him into saying how he really felt about Ebony.  
  
"She didn't insult you Amber, just commented on what she saw." Said Jay as he tried not to look at the clevage that was bulging out of Amber's low cut shirt.  
  
"You know as well as I do Jay that she meant that as an insult, she thinks I'm out to get all her men." Said Amber rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well can you blame her?" said Jay. "I mean, look at what has happened in the past, she did lose Bray to you."  
  
Amber's expression turned downcast as images of Bray filled her head. "Thanks for reminding me. " Said Amber.  
  
Jay looked at her beautiful oval shaped eyes, which were now about to brim over with tears. "I'm sorry Amber, I didn't intend to upset you." Said Jay as he got up from his side of the table and walked towards Amber.  
  
He sat down next to her and wrapped her in a warm hug. Amber wrapped her deprived arms around the blonde man's neck and cried into his shoulder.  
  
When she opened her eyes after a few minutes she saw Ebony poised in the door way watching the two, a look of pure hate in her black lined eyes.  
  
Part 3  
  
She marched up to them. "Oh, Ebony it's not what it seems" Ebony said, as she knew Jay would say that. "Ebony, your taking this too far, there is nothing going on between us" Amber told her, even though she wanted there to be something between them. "Oh shutup Amber! was I even asking you? Oh I dont know why I'm even wasting my breath on you" Ebony said angrily.she walked off.  
  
"Well, that went well didn't it?" Jay said. "She'll be over it soon...I know Ebony" Amber answered.  
  
"Party party party!" Mouse yelled dancing into the cafe, holding Brady's hand. "It's party time!" Trudy smiled, she placed the food on the table, followed by Salene, carrying more. "Mouse go find Sammy" Trudy said as May entered the cafe "Dont bother he's in a mood" "While you lot were fighting me and Sal managed to get hold of all the headsets, so he's upset" May continued.  
  
Lex, Siva Pride arrived "Hey, look what I found" Lex smiled, as he held up a radio. "Lex, how do you even know that it works?" Amber asked, looking at the radio. "Well, maybe because I put a CD in it and it played?" Lex said, Amber rolled her eyes as he put the music on.  
  
Mouse and Brady started dancing. "Mummy!" Brady called. "What is it sweetie?" Trudy asked, walking over. "Dance" Bray said happily, Trudy took hers and Mouse's hands and danced with them.  
  
"Jay, you wanna dance?" Amber asked. "No, sorry, I'm gonna go and speak to Ebony" Jay smiled, Amber stood there with her mouth wide open..."Oh dear Amber, did blonde boy reject you!?" Lex laughed. "Oh shutup Lex, your not funny" Amber said.  
  
Part 4 ~ Chapter Title: Jealousy can really do things to a woman  
  
"Awww, you're so cute when you're jealous." Said Lex as he pinched Amber's cheek like she was a little kid.  
  
"Ow! Stop that! And no one rejected me for your information, he just had something he had to do." Said Amber with a hint of jealousy in her voice.  
  
"Sure.you keep thinking that!" said Lex as he begain to laugh again. Amber rolled her eyes and walked out of the café.  
  
As she made her way down the hallway she heard a pair of voices on the other side of the staircase talking and recognized them to be Jay and Ebony. Amber quickly hid behind the stairs and listened in on their private conversation.  
  
"Ebony, don't be like this." Pleaded Jay.  
  
"Be like what Jay? Upset because the man who supposedly loves me is off getting all lovey dovey with another woman?" said Ebony.  
  
"Nothing happened between me and Amber Ebony, and nothing ever will." Said Jay, hoping she'd get over whatever it was she had against Amber.  
  
"Ha! You forget how well I know Amber, she's like the virus Jay, gets in your system , and when you least expect it, bam! She's got you, and there's nothing you can do about it." Said Ebony as she snapped her fingers.  
  
"You're blowing this way out of proportion Ebony." Said Jay. "You should know by now that I want to be with you, not Amber." He said as he leaned down to try and kiss her.  
  
But she turned around, her back to him and said in a sarcastic tone "And you love me dearly, blah blah blah, c'mon Jay, let's cut to the chase here, she wants you, you know it, I know it, now what are we going to do about that?"  
  
Jay thought about this for a moment as a vision of Amber floated into his head.  
  
"You aren't going to do anything." Said Amber walking out of her hiding place and standing in a know it all position in front of Ebony.  
  
Ebony smirked and said "Oh, how cute, she actually thinks she can take me." Ebony laughed a little laugh and took a step towards Amber.  
  
"Listen here little missy, you're not going to ruin the only good thing I have going for me, ya got that?" said Ebony as a smile spread across her face.  
  
Amber just stood there, waiting to see if Jay would stick up for her or attempt to say anything in her defense. When he didn't she simply looked at Ebony and said "If only you knew." before turning around and strutting off away from Ebony and down a hallway of the mall.  
  
"Ugh! That girl! I could just rip her head off!" said Ebony, angry at Amber's last remark before she left the scene.  
  
"Can't we talk about something else now?" asked Jay, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Sure, why not." Said Ebony. She leaned up to kiss him and Jay encircled her in his arms, and passionately kissed her back, the whole time thinking how glad he was that she wasn't mad at him and seemed to want to blame everything on Amber.  
  
Part 5: Ebony and the Mallrats have a suprise from Jay.  
  
The Mallrats were seated in the café, Jay stood up. "I've called you all here to announce and ask something very special.You all know that me and Ebony have had our up's and down's, but.." Jay smiled, he got down on one knee in front of Ebony, "Ebony, will you marry me?" Jay asked, smiling.  
  
Ebony looked back at Amber, who was stood looking at Jay with tears in her eyes, Ebony gave Amber an evil look, and turned back round to Jay, "Yes Jay, I will marry you" Ebony said as she pulled Jay in for a kiss.  
  
"Yay! there's gonna be a wedding!" Mouse cheered. "Hey! who's getting married? and why aren't we invited?" A familiar voice asked.  
  
"Ved! Cloe! Ryan!" Salene said as she hugged them all. "Jay and Ebony are getting married" Siva smiled. "Congratulations" Cloe said, pleased.Ryan told them that Bray would be along soon..  
  
Later, Amber confronted Ebony. "Ebony, I know you only accepted Jay's proposal just to make me jealous" Amber said. "Amber, what is it to you? I love Jay, and there's nothing you can do about that.Oh yeah, didn't you hear, Bray's back, the father of your child, or is he even his child?" Ebony asked. "You know very well that little Bray is Bray's..and ok, I love Jay, and there's nothing YOU can do about that..and I'm gonna get him" Amber smirked.  
  
Ebony frowned and walked away.Siva caught up with her. "What's this? Ebony refusing to have a fight with someone?" Siva asked.  
  
"It's just Amber..causing trouble as usual" Ebony said, Siva nodded and walked away.  
  
"I love Jay, and I'm gonna get him" Those words kept on spinning in Ebony's mind..What if Amber did get Jay?  
  
Part 6:  
  
Amber was in her room, Trudy walked in. "Hey, your missing out on all the fun, Ved and Cloe are back, they have some news about Bray" Trudy said happily.  
  
"Trudy, I dont care...all I want is Jay.And anyway Ebony already told me" Amber said. "Face the facts Amber, you cant have him!" Trudy said angrily. "You wanna bet? I can make Jay mine before Ebony and Jay's wedding" Amber answered. "Well, their wedding is tomorrow so I dont think you will..and anyway Jay's too much in love with Ebony" Trudy said.  
  
"Yeah, well he wont be when I tell him she still loves Zoot" Amber smirked. "If you do then I swear.." Trudy began, Brady walked in "Mummy!" Brady wailed "I'm coming" Trudy smiled and started to walk away. "Or if I cant convince Jay, I'll convince Ebony" Amber said to herself.She ran to Jay's room. Amber found a picture of Jay, a girl and a baby..."Bingo" Amber smirked and went to find Ebony......  
  
Part 7  
  
Ebony was sitting on her bed in her room, staring at the ring Jay had given her when he proposed.  
  
"Knock knock." Said Amber as she knocked on Ebony's open door.  
  
"Come to see if I'll let you be a bride's maid?" asked Ebony with a laugh.  
  
"Oh would you?!" said Amber as she rolled her eyes and walked into the room with no invitation.  
  
"Just thought you should see what your supposed lover was up to. Wouldn't want you to be unhappy now." Said Amber as she handed Ebony the picture she'd found.  
  
Ebony stared at the picture, a heartbroken look sweeping over her face. Amber saw this and evilly smiled, her plan was working! Jay would be hers at last!  
  
"Where'd you get this?!" growled Ebony, her sad face suddenly turning into an angry one.  
  
"It doesn't matter where I got it, all that matters is that you now know that Mr. Perfect hasn't been totally honest with you." Said Amber trying not to laugh at the hurt look that filled Ebony's face once again.  
  
"Get out of here!" said Ebony reaching up to hit Amber, but Amber jumped back and backed out of the room  
  
'Ta ta!" said Amber as she waved at Ebony and disappeared down the hallway.  
  
Ebony just sat there staring at the picture of Jay and a girl about Jay's age and a little baby in the girl's arms which looked exactly like Jay.  
  
A tear rolled down Ebony's face and she waded up the picture and hurled it across the room.  
  
"I'll show him!" she said as she wiped away her tears and walked out of the room to search for Jay.  
  
Part 8:  
  
Ebony found Jay sitting in the café with Ved, she strolled over to them. "Hey, want a drink?" Jay asked, looking at her. "No, thanks.Ved, I need to borrow Jay a minute" Ebony said, she pulled Jay away.  
  
"Gosh! I can't believe this time tomrorrow we'll be married!" Jay smiled, he bend down to kiss Ebony, she shoved him away.  
  
"Hey! what was that for?!" Jay asked, as he playfully hit her back. "Explain" Ebony said, sternly. "Explain what?!" Jay asked, looking confused.  
  
"This!" Ebony shouted, showing him the photo, Jay stared at the photo, then at Ebony, he ran his fingers across it. "Where did you find it?"  
  
"Amber gave it me" Ebony said, Jay laughed. "What's so funny?" "You believe anything Amber says or gives to you?" Jay asked. "No, but your in the photo, and there's a girl holding a baby...and the baby looks like you...so here it is, your ring which you gave me" Ebony shouted, she took the ring off and threw it on the floor and started to walk away.  
  
Jay picked the ring up, he pulled Ebony's arm. "Ebony, the baby is my child, and Alice, my old girlfriend" Jay said, he looked into Ebony's eyes.  
  
"What happened to them?" Ebony asked, lowering her voice. "Alice died, she was very ill, just before the virus.My daughter Emily stayed with me until I met Ram, four years later, one day when I was coming back from patrolling the City and meeting with you, Siva told me Emily had disappeared.I thought my life was over, but I had you, so I knew it wasn't" Jay told her softly.  
  
"Well, you've still got me now..and I'm sorry about Alice and Emily" Ebony said, she hugged and kissed him passionatley.  
  
"So, is the wedding back on?" Jay asked. "Of course it is" Ebony smiled, she took the ring off Jay and put it on her finger.  
  
Amber was stood watching them in the corner, watching them, Trudy came up to her.  
  
"Told you that you could never break them up!" Trudy smiled, and walked away.  
  
"I'm gonna go and see Cloe" Ebony smiled as Jay let her go. "Wait!" Jay said, he pulled her arm.  
  
"What!?" Ebony asked, Jay pulled her closer. "Don't look now but Amber's watching us" Jay whispered, Ebony pulled him into a kiss. Ebony pulled away and went to see Cloe.  
  
Jay turned around and started to walk to his and Ebony's room, Amber followed him.  
  
"Jay, I'm sorry for showing Ebony the photo..I didn't know what I was doing..I was confused" Amber said, crying on Jay's shoulder.  
  
Jay could hear Little Bray crying. "Amber, I think you should go and check on little Bray" Jay said. "He won't settle whenever I try, you know that..can't you come and get him to sleep?" Amber asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Amber, I got to get to bed, I'm too tired, I've got a big day tomorrow" Jay said, he climbed into bed, Amber walked out the room.  
  
"Yeah, and I wish it was me who would be spending it with you" Amber whispered.  
  
Lex was stood outside the room. "I just heard that Blondie rejected you again..come here..Let Lexy kiss it better for you" Lex smiled.  
  
"Drop dead, Lex.I know how badly you want me, but you can't have me!" Amber said, and ran off.  
  
"Who'd want you anyway!" Lex yelled after her.  
  
Part 9  
  
Lex walked past Amber and peeked his head into Jay's room. "You do know she has the hots for you right?" asked Lex.  
  
Jay looked up from the bed he was sitting on, his thoughts of Ebony being interrupted by Lex.  
  
"What? Who?" said Jay forgetting that Amber had just left his room.  
  
"Who do you think? Zulu girl of course!" said Lex in an exaggerated tone.  
  
"Oh, Amber." Said Jay flatly.  
  
"Who else?" said Lex.  
  
"I think you're wrong.. She just wants me to be happy." Said Jay. "Sure buddy, and I'm the queen of England. She wants you to be happy alright, happy with her that is." Said Lex laughing as he walked out of the room.  
  
Jay got up suddenly, he thought he'd go and talk to Amber, settle things with her.  
  
As he walked down the hallway and through the café he could feel the stares of the other mallrats, but didn't say anything, instead he walked up to Amber who was sitting at a table by herself in the corner of the café.  
  
"Amber?" he said. She looked up at him and a surprised look crossed her face.  
  
"Jay? What are you doing here, you're supposed to be getting things settled for your wedding tomorrow." Said Amber.  
  
"I couldn't just leave things the way they were between us." Said Jay sitting across from her at the table.  
  
"Things are fine, you're getting married, I respect that." Said Amber, forcing the nice words out of her mouth. What she really wanted to say was "Take me Jay, I'm yours, tell me you'll be mine!"  
  
"Lex thinks otherwise.." said Jay trying to get her to open up to him.  
  
"Well Lex is an idiot Jay, you know that." Said Amber as her face turned red.  
  
"He's not always wrong though.." said Jay hoping she'd tell him what she felt for him so he'd know for sure.  
  
"Are you trying to get me to tell you something Jay?" she asked, curious as to why he had even come to talk to her in the first place.  
  
"No, just stating a fact." Said Jay.  
  
"So things are OK between us?" asked Jay after a moment.  
  
"Sure.." said Amber as she forced a weak smile to her face.  
  
" Great, well, I guess I'll talk to you later, gotta go get some things settled for the big day tomorrow." Said Jay getting up and pushing his chair back in.  
  
"Sure." Said Amber again, trying not to sound to upset over this whole ordeal.  
  
Jay started to walk away but suddenly stopped and turned back to her. "I hope you'll be there tomorrow, at the wedding I mean. I'd really like if you were." Said Jay.  
  
"Of course I'll come." Said Amber.  
  
Jay smiled at her and then proceeded out of the café.  
  
"I'll be there all right." said Amber under her breath as possible plans to wreck Jay and Ebony's wedding began to fill her head.  
  
Part 10: The Wedding!  
  
Jay walked back to his room and realized that Ebony still hadn't come to see him, he decided to go and find her, he walked down the Mall stairs, Ved was stood next to the grill, Ved turned to look at him. "What you doing up this late?" Ved asked.  
  
"Just about to ask you the same question" Jay replied. "Thinking" Ved sighed. "About?" "Life.What we'd be doing right now if mum and dad were here" Ved said. "Probably being told what to do all the time, being bossed around, like with Ram" Jay said, half smiling. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you whether you know where Ebony is, cos I can't find her" "She's with Cloe" Ved answered, they both started to walk up the Mall stairs, The two brothers walked to Cloe's room.  
  
Jay knocked on the door, "Come in" Cloe said, they walked in. "Aargh!" Ebony screamed, as she covered her eyes. "What have I done now?" Ved asked. "No, not you! Jay, get out of my sight!" Ebony orderd, Jay looked at Cloe, confused.Cloe rolled her eyes, "It's bad luck for the Groom to see the Bride the night before the Wedding" Cloe explained. "What's the bad luck, the Bride loosing her lipstick or something?" Ved asked, sarcastically.  
  
"No, you idiot..it's just bad luck" Cloe said. "Why"? Ved asked, he knew he was getting on Cloe's nerves. "Because...because..it just is!" Cloe replied, raising her voice. "Ok, ok chill out! Come on Jay" Ved laughed as him and Jay went out and stood on the landing.  
  
"Girls!" Ved and Jay said at the same time. "Hey Ved, let's go and find Lex, I heard him say that he had some booze from somewhere back at his place!"  
  
~Next Morning~  
  
Siva walked into Jay's room. "Jay! Jay! JAY!" Siva shouted, kicking him, Jay woke up slowly. "What is it?" Jay asked yawning. "Your kind of getting married today!" "I cant, we'll have to do it tomorrow, tell Ebony I said sorry" Jay replied. "Look Jay, it was your idea to get drunk..and I'm not gonna let you spoil my sisters day!" Siva told him, half shouting.  
  
"Don't shout, your giving me a headache" Jay replied weakly, holding his head. "You'll have more than a headache if you don't get your butt up!" Siva orderd, she frowned.  
  
Half an hour later Ved came running in Jay's room, "Jay, I've just seen Ebony" "And?" Jay asked, putting his tie on. "She looks like an angel, words can't describe her!" Ved told him. "Hey! I hope your not trying to steal my girl" Jay said, he playfully hit Ved. "Never! come on, They're waiting"  
  
Jay was stood by the fountain, which had water flowing out of it, Ved was stood on his left, while Trudy, Cloe, Sammy, Lex, May and Pride were stood behind smiling and talking.  
  
Siva was stood outside her room, waiting for Ebony, she saw Amber walk past, "Hey! you best not spoil Ebony's day by being there" Siva blurted out, sternly. "Who says I wasn't invited? Jay said I could come" Amber said. "Fine..you best not try anything..cos if you do I will break every bone in your body!" Siva warned.  
  
Ebony and her three bridesmaids; Siva, Mouse and Brady came out Siva's room.Jay looked up at Ebony, who was walking down the stairs, Ved was right, Ebony did look like an angel in her beautiful white gown, her braids down with just a few tied back.Ebony reached Jay, they smiled at each other.  
  
"Fellow Mall Rats, we are gathered here today to witness the life and marriage of Jay and Ebony, those who think these two should not be united, speak now" Salene began.Ebony turned around and looked at Amber, she watched Siva whisper something to Amber.  
  
"Jay, place the ring on Ebony's finger and repeat after me, I Jay, take you Ebony, for saking all others, for you to be my wife" Salene spoke, Jay repeated, as he placed the ring on Ebony's finger. Ebony said her vows and placed the ring on Jay's finger. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" Salene smiled happily. Jay bent down and kissed Ebony passionatley, all the Mall Rats were clapping. "You look nice" Jay whispered as he let go of Ebony "Believe me, this is the last time I'm ever wearing a dress!" Ebony smiled as she pulled Jay in for another kiss.  
  
Part 11  
  
Jay and Ebony soon disappeared, off to bask in the glory of their love for each other in the honey moon sweet that had been fixed up for them in another part of the mall.  
  
Amber sat in her room whimpering into her pillow. "Why doesn't he love me?" she sobbed to herself. "What's so wrong with me that makes no man want to stay with me?"  
  
A knock came at her door. "Who is it?" she called as she wiped the tears from her face.  
  
"It's me." Came Trudy's voice from the other side of the door.  
  
"Come in if ya want." Said Amber, glad that someone she could trust with her feelings and thoughts was finally there for her to console in.  
  
Trudy opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind her. She made her way towards Amber and sat down on the bed next to her.  
  
Amber looked at Trudy for a moment before breaking down in uncontrollable sobs. Trudy wrapped her friend in a warm hug.  
  
"Why doesn't he want me Trudy? Why?" Amber asked in desperation to know why Jay had rejected her come ons.  
  
Trudy set back and looked at Amber.  
  
"Amber, I have to be honest, Jay loves Ebony, they've been together for a long while and just can't be torn apart." Said Trudy hoping Amber wouldn't totally hate her for telling the truth.  
  
"But he acted like he liked me so much!" exclaimed Amber.  
  
"That's just Jay's nature Amber, he's naturally nice to everyone, he doesn't mean everything as a come on." Said Trudy as she reminisced the heartache that Jay had caused her too only a few months back.  
  
"Oh your no help Trudy! Get out of here, all you're doing is defending him, when you should be on my side, don't you remember what he did to you, led you on all that time, and dropped you like a sack of potatoes for that witch!" said Amber, trying to get Trudy to start bad talking Jay and Ebony and see things Amber's way.  
  
"Of course I remember!" said Trudy as an angry look crossed her face and she stood up to leave.  
  
"I don't need this! I don't need this at all, especially from you. Well, here's the honest truth for ya, Jay doesn't like you that way, never will, probably doesn't even like you, and if you think you're going to win him away from Ebony, you're dead wrong! All you're doing is making yourself look stupid! Like a little love sick puppy! I got news for you Amber, you're not gonna get everything you want in life, so toughen up and get over yourself!" said Trudy before opening the door and starting to walk out.  
  
When Trudy started to walk she collided with a surprised Lex, who must have been eaves dropping the entire time.  
  
"Get out of my way Lex!" growled Trudy.  
  
"Whoa, mad woman alert!" said Lex laughing.  
  
Trudy just rolled her eyes and pushed past him.  
  
Lex walked into Amber's room.  
  
"So what's up good lookin?" asked Lex looking Amber up and down.  
  
"Oh leave me alone Lex! I don't need your sarcasm and stupid remarks right now." Said Amber.  
  
"Ok, Ok, I'll go, but if you ever need a little lovin, don't be afraid to give me a holler!" said Lex before disappearing out the door.  
  
"Ugh! Him!" said Amber as she picked up a picture of Jay that she had framed and threw it across the room, shattering the glass frame into a million tiny pieces.  
  
Part 12:  
  
Ebony looked at her watch, it was 10:00am, she sighed and turned around and looked at Jay, who was fast asleep. "Jay" Ebony whispered, pushing him, Jay didn't move. "Jay..JAY! JAY!" Ebony shouted, pushing him again, he moved. "Hey, blondie, wake up!" Ebony said, Jay woke up, he looked at Ebony.  
  
"You woke me up!" Jay said, "Never" Ebony replied, sarcastically. "Anyway, it's 10:00am, and I'm bored" Ebony said, Jay looked at her as if she'd gone mad "Then go and do something..like cooking my breakfast" Jay said.  
  
"Me, cooking? Yeah right.." Ebony laughed, Jay rolled his eyes. "You stay there, I'll cook it" Jay said, as he put his trousers on.  
  
Jay walked into the café, he saw Siva in there. "Hey" Jay smiled, Siva looked up. "Hey...great day yesterday" Siva said, looking up, Jay got him and Ebony a bowl of cereal and some water, he sat next to Siva, she looked at him. "Hey Jay, you will look after Ebony for me, won't you, I mean I couldn't bear it if anything happened to her" Siva asked, calmly. "Yeah, of course I will, I won't let anything happen her, why you do ask?" Jay asked.  
  
"Well it begins with A and ends in R" Siva replied. "What's she done now"? Jay asked. "She likes you Jay" "I know, but don't worry I would never betray Ebony" Jay smiled. "Well, I best take this to Ebony"  
  
Jay gave Ebony her breakfast, he quickly ate his and got out of bed again. "Where are you going now?" Ebony asked, handing him her cereal bowl. "I've got to see Amber about something" Jay answered, Ebony pulled his arm and raised her eyesbrows, Jay sighed. "Come on Eb's, it's business" Jay said, he bend down and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Jay walked into Amber's room, "Hey Amber" Jay smiled "I'm suprised your wife isn't following you around" Amber said, plainly. "Ebony just get's a bit protective sometimes, wouldn't you?" Jay asked, he looked her in the eyes  
  
''Yes, I would I love you Jay'' Amber blurted out.Jay looked confused. "Jay, do I have to spell it out to you? I love you, I want to be with you" Amber said, she kissed Jay, Ebony walked in. "Oh sure, looks like business to me" Ebony said, tears rolling down her cheaks.  
  
Part 13  
  
Ebony raced back to her room without another word, where she sat and thought about what had just happend for abotu have an hour until Trudy arrived.  
  
Trudy walked into Ebony's room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"What do you want? Here to brag about what a good job your friend did of steeling my husband away from me?" said Ebony in an icy tone.  
  
"Of course not. I think Amber was wrong to do such a thing." said Trudy, sympathy coming out in her voice for Ebony.  
  
"You do, do you?" said Ebony as she stood up and crossed her arms across her chest as she gave Trudy a questioning glance.  
  
"Yes, I do." said Trudy as she straightened up, standing her ground and not letting Ebony intimidate her. "Why are you here?" asked as her expression softened.  
  
"I heard what happend between you and Jay, I don't think it's right what Amber did, but I also think Jay is to blame for some of this." said Trudy as she took a few steps toward Ebony.  
  
"Jay's fault? Yeah right! That wench stole him away from me, seduced him and stole him, just like she always does, happens with every man I'm interested in, just took her a bit longer this time!" said Ebony as her face grew hot with rage and mental pictures of Jay and Amber kissing in front of their room flowed through her head.  
  
She suddenly stood up and walked to her closet. After rumaging around in it a bit she came out with a short and round metal softball bat.  
  
"Gotcha!" said Ebony. She walked towards the door and opened it, the bat gripped in her left hand. Trudy grew very scared as to what Ebony's intentions were "Ebony?! Where are you going? Don't go do anything you'll regret later." said Trudy.  
  
Ebony just looked back and smiled "Oh I wont, I know darn well what I'm doing, and I won't regret one thing I do to that cow!"  
  
****  
  
Jay had gone Back to Amber's room.  
  
Amber picked up a screaming Baby Bray from his crib. She walked around, patting his back trying to hush him up. "C'mon sweetheart, calm down." said Amber, but Baby Bray continued to cry even louder now.  
  
"Here, let me give it a try." said Jay. "Ok, sure, be my guest." said Amber as she handed Baby Bray to Jay. Amber was amazed as she heard the cries stop and watched Baby Bray nestle himself into the crook of Jay's arm and fell asleep. "Wow, you're so good with children." said Amber.  
  
"Well...I guess i've had some experience..." said Jay as memories of his past flashed through his mind and he handed the soundly sleeping Baby Bray to his mother. Amber laid Baby Bray to rest in his crib once again and looked up to see Jay frowning.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Amber. Mental pictures of Ebony flowed through Jay's mind, ate away at his heart, and made him ache with pain from losing her so quickly.  
  
"You know what's wrong Amber." said Jay flatly. Amber noded, he was right, she knew what was wrong, Jay wanted to be with the woman he loved, and she had messed that all up for him, just so she could have what she wanted.  
  
"Go to her Jay." said Amber looking into his eyes and trying to hold back tears that formed in the corners of her eyes, she loved him so much, she wondered why she was telling him to go to another woman.  
  
"What?" said Jay confused at her sudden change of heart. "You heard me, go find her, tell her you love her Jay, with all your heart, go, before it's too late." said Amber as she bit her lip. "Ok, I will." said Jay as he looked and Amber for a long moment and then turned to walk out. On his way out he paused and looked back at her. "Thanks." was all he said.  
  
Amber forced a weak smile to her lips and nodded as she motioned for him to go. So Jay then turned and rushed off down the long mall hallway in search of his lady love.  
  
Part 14:  
  
Jay saw Ebony walking along the Mall hallway, he noticed she had a soft ballbat in her hand, he ran up to her.  
  
"Ebony, what are you doing with that bat?" Jay asked, breathing heavily. "Im gonna go and teach that woman of yours a lesson!" Ebony shouted as she tried to get past Jay.  
  
"Jay, let me past" Ebony pleaded. "No, not until you let me have that bat and let me explain" Jay answered. "Well then your gonna be stood here for a very long time" Ebony said, stubbornly.  
  
They stood there for about 5 minutes looking at each other. Ebony put the bat down, "Fine, you win" she sighed, Jay laughed.  
  
"What's funny?" Ebony asked. "The fact that your just giving up without a fight, Ebony ex-leader of the Loco's giving up, giving up on our marriage" Jay raised his voice.  
  
"Me giving up on our marriage!? Your the one who went off and did the whole 'Oh Amber, I want to be with you' just like Bray did" Ebony yelled.  
  
"Yeah, well these things happen, and I made a huge mistake, and I regret it..I knew Amber loved me" Jay carried on. "Yeah, well you never answered Amber back, you just let her walk all over me, so don't try and tell me I'm the one who caused this break up" Ebony said, coming close to tears.  
  
"Ebony, I'm sorry, really I am, I was an idiot, and I'm just really sorry, ok?!" Jay weakend. "Oh, Jay" Ebony said, tears running down her cheaks, Jay smiled and took her in his arms and kissed her forehead.  
  
Part 15  
  
Ebony woke up the next morning to find Jay's side of the bed empty, she sighed.She climed out of bed and walked into the café, She saw Trudy sat feeding Brady.  
  
"Hey, Trudy, have you seen Jay?" Ebony asked, looking around the Mall.  
  
"No, not since last night" Trudy answered, she looked up at Ebony. "Ebony, are you ok?" She continued.  
  
"I'm ok, I just need to tell Jay something"  
  
"Well, you can tell me" Trudy said, she pulled a seat out for Ebony, she walked over and sat down.  
  
"Well, I think..I think I'm pregnant" Ebony spoke, quietly.  
  
"Oh, Ebony! Congratulations!" Trudy smiled as she lent over and hugged Ebony, Amber came in, she sat down opposite Trudy.  
  
"What's this?" Amber asked. "Ebony's having a baby!" Trudy said, happily.  
  
"Oh, um, congratulations Ebony, I'm pleased for you" Amber said, smiling. Jay walked in, with a little girl around 3.  
  
"Jay! Who's that?" Ebony asked, looking at the girl. "Remember, Emily, well this is her!" Jay smiled. Ebony hugged him "Well, Emily's got a little sister or brother now" Ebony smiled.  
  
Part 16  
  
Jay's smile grew wider as the news Ebony had just given him finally sank in. "Ebony! That's wonderful!" said Jay as he put an arm around her shoulders and hugged her up to him.  
  
"Who you?" said Emily to Ebony.  
  
"I'm Ebony, and you must be Emily!" said Ebony as she smiled and shook Emily's little hand. Emily giggled. "Evanee?" she said. Jay smiled at his daughter, and turned when he saw her mother walk in.  
  
"A- A- Alice? Is that you?" said Jay as his face turned to shock at the sight of the woman before him. "Where did you find her Jay?" asked Alice softly.  
  
"Your sister left her here just a little bit ago, but..I thought you were dead.you were sick.I saw you die.what." said Jay.  
  
"Jay.I thought I was going to die..but somehow, I just didn't.I woke not too long after you left my house that day.my sister has taken care of me ever since." Said Alice.  
  
Jay rushed up to Alice and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're ok!" he said.  
  
"Me too." Said Alice. "Now please let go of me before you strangle me and my daughter that your holding." She said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh! Yeah! Sorry!" said Jay as he took a step back.  
  
He turned to Ebony and said "Ebony, this is Alice, Emily's mother." Then he looked to Alice and said "Alice, this is Ebony, my wife, and the love of my life." Said Jay.  
  
"Mommy! This Daddy?" said Emily as she tugged on some of Jay's soft blonde hair.  
  
Alice smiled, "Yes sweetie, this is Daddy." She said.  
  
"So, what brings you back to the city?" asked Ebony, trying to sound cheerful, even though she could barely hide the jealousy that was boiling up inside her.  
  
"Well, we left our tribe, and we.just kind of ended up here. I thought Jay might want to see Emily, so I had Ellie bring her to him." Said Alice as she glanced at Jay, who was beaming down at Emily in his arms.  
  
Emily looked to her mother , "Mommy, this Evanee!" she said as she pointed at Ebony.  
  
"I know sweetheart." Said Alice before kissing the child's forehead.  
  
"Well, you must stay here until you figure out where you're going to go next!" said Ebony cheerfully before walking off down the hallway. "Just follow me, and we'll get you a room." She called. And Alice followed, leaving Emily to bond with her father.  
  
When the two women stopped in front of a room, Alice said "So you and James are married?"  
  
Ebony smiled.so that was Jay's real name before the virus.  
  
"Yes, we are, happily married. A baby on the way." Said Ebony all too quickly.  
  
Alice's mouth dropped open "Oh! A baby! Well congratulations!" said Alice shakily, she didn't know why, but for some reason it upset her to see Jay so happy, for she'd thought about him since the day they had been separated by the virus, and although it had been quite a while, she still loved him with all her heart.  
  
Part 17  
  
It was late at night, everyone had gone to sleep apart from Jay, Ebony, Emily and Alice.  
  
"Well, it's getting late and you to must have some catching up to do, I'll take Emily to her room." Ebony said, getting up.  
  
"Ok.Oh and thanks, Ebony." Alice smiled, Ebony looked back and forced a smile "No problem Alice" she picked Emily up and walked out the café.  
  
"Evanee?" Emily asked, looking at her.  
  
"What?" Ebony asked. "Mummy and daddy back together?" Emily asked.  
  
"Well, Emily, it's not that simple, me and your daddy are married and your going to have a litte brother or sister soon" she smiled "Oh" Emily repiled, she yawned as Ebony placed her on her bed.  
  
Ebony walked back to her room and started to read, Jay walked in. "Hey James!" Ebony laughed, Jay smiled "Alice told you then?" Jay asked, he got into the bed. "Of course she told me! Y'know Emily asked me whether you and Alice were getting back together" Ebony said, putting her book down.  
  
Jay turned around and looked at Ebony "What did you tell her?" "I told her that we were having a baby and that were married" Ebony answered, Jay sighed and looked up at the ceiling, Ebony looked at him.  
  
"What, would you rather be with Alice?" "No, of course not, with them coming back, it just brings back memories" Jay spoke, Ebony got out of bed.  
  
"Jay, I know you secretly want to be with Alice and-" Ebony tried to finish but Jay pulled her back onto the bed and kissed her passionatly. "I don't want to be with Alice" he smiled and kissed her again.  
  
Part 18  
  
Ebony awoke the next mourning, and rolled over, expecting to collide with Jay's solid body, but only succeeded in tangling herself in the sheets.  
  
She yawned and sat up, "Jay?" she called, thinking he might be in their little bathroom. But when she got no response she stood up and slipped into her black silk robe, and padded out of the room towards the café.  
  
As she grew nearer, she could hear voices, delighted voices, having a conversation. She walked in and spotted Jay sitting across from Alice at a small table with Emily in his lap.  
  
Emily spotted Ebony first, "Mommy! Look! That Esany!" said Emily.  
  
Ebony smiled at the small child and walked up to Jay, who gladly put an arm around her waist as she stood beside him.  
  
"Ebony dear." Said Alice, correcting her daughter.  
  
"So what are you guys doing up so early?" asked Ebony with another yawn.  
  
"Well, me and James thought we'd catch up a bit more." Said Alice, a hint of annoyance of Ebony being there in her voice.  
  
Ebony smiled again, "Well, can I steal James away for a little while, we have our first appointment with Tai-San to check on the baby in about 20 minutes."  
  
Jay hopped up, "Oh! I totally forgot Ebbs! We better hurry or we'll be late!" he said. And he was right, they had to hurry, for he was not dressed and ready either, just in his black terry cloth robe.  
  
Jay handed Emily to her mother, "I'll talk to you guys later ok?" he said as he leaned down to kiss Emily's forehead. "Daddy loves you." He said to the little girl.  
  
"I wuv you too Daddee!" squeaked Emily as she reached up to hug Jay's neck.  
  
Jay laughed and put an arm around her small back for a couple of seconds before pulling away.  
  
"C-ya!" he said as he took Ebony's hand in his and they scurried off to their room for a quick change of clothes.  
  
Meanwhile, a look of pure hatred crossed over Alice's face and she slammed her coffee cup down, "Why is he with that sl.ut anyways?!" she said to herself. "He should be with me!" she said.  
  
Part 19  
  
Ebony and Jay walked into their room, they quickly put some fresh clothes on.  
  
"I can't wait unitl the baby's born" Ebony smiled.  
  
"Me neither..who do you think it'll be like the most?" Jay asked.  
  
"Well, if it's like you then I'll be the proudest and happiest person ever" Ebony told him, as Jay pulled her close to him.  
  
"Did you ever love Alice?" Ebony blurted out.  
  
"Yes, of course" Jay nodded.  
  
"Must have been hard for you..y'know her and Emily coming back" Ebony said.  
  
"Ebony, what is it?" Jay asked, he sat down on the bed, Ebony looked down at him.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to make sure things were okay between us, I mean you haven't seemed yourself recently" Ebony spoke.  
  
"Ebony, we've been through this before" Jay said, he got up and kissed Ebony on the forehead and left for the café.Ebony sighed and sat down on the bed.  
  
Tears were forming in her eyes, Amber came along and looked through the door. "Hey, what's wrong?" Amber asked, inviting herself in and sitting next to her.  
  
"It's Jay, he's not been himself lately, not since Alice and Emily came along.I think he's fallen for her, Amber.You were bad enough, but Alice! I knew from the minute I saw her it was war" Ebony cried.  
  
"Oh, Ebony" Amber said, she put her arm around Ebony's shoulders as Ebony cried on her. "Ebony, I never meant to cause trouble between you and Jay, I just couldn't help my feelings" Amber explained, Ebony stopped crying and looked at Amber.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm sorry for being jealous" Ebony answered.  
  
"Friends?" Amber asked, Holding her hand out.  
  
"Friends" Ebony smiled and shook Amber's hand.  
  
Part 20 Ebony and Amber walked with ease to the café, ready to set this Alice girl straight and tell Jay how it was going to be, or else.  
  
As they walked in, Ebony spotted Jay and Alice chatting it up at a table again, "What's this?" she demanded.  
  
Jay looked up, startled to see the two of them in the entrance to the café, and not fighting.  
  
"We're just talking Ebony." said Jay calmly.  
  
Ebony walked to the table, followed by Amber.  
  
Ebony spoke first to Alice, "Listen here, you missed your chance with Jay, and I don't see what gives you the right to just take up all his time when he has a pregnant wife that he should be spending at least 10 minutes with!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Ebony." said Alice, acting as if she had no intentions of stealing Jay away from Ebony.  
  
"Why would I want to steal James away from you? He's your husband, and he loves you very much." Said Alice.  
  
Ebony rolled her eyes. "Sure.whatever you say." She said.  
  
"Ebony, what's wrong with you, I thought we talked about this." Said Jay, standing up next to her, putting his arm on her shoulder to get her attention.  
  
"It's not you I don't trust Jay, it's her!" growled Ebony.  
  
"I think you should leave!" chimed in Amber to Alice, form behind Ebony.  
  
"Stay out of it Amber please." Said Jay, still confused as ever as to why Amber was sticking up for Ebony.  
  
"No! Ebony doesn't deserve this Jay, she's been through enough already trying to keep you in her grasp, and now this comes along and everything changes!" said Amber, motioning towards Alice and giving her a dirty look.  
  
"Since when are you on Ebony's side?" said Jay, changing the subject.  
  
"Don't you try and change the subject Jay!" said Amber coldly.  
  
"I think I'll just leave, excuse me, I'm gonna go gather mine and Emily's things." Said Alice calmly as she stood up form the table.  
  
"No, you aren't going anywhere! I'm not letting Emily out of my life again!" yelled Jay.  
  
"It's better this way Jay." Said Alice as she walked off and out of the café, Emily in her arms.  
  
"Daddee! Evanee!" shrieked Emily as she began to cry, tears streaming down her small face.  
  
Jay started to run after them, but Ebony grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks.  
  
"It's either me or Alice Jay, now I don't want to keep you from your daughter, and I won't, but you can only have ONE woman. Now take your pick." She said  
  
Jay looked at her, mixed emotions playing on his face as he replied...  
  
Part 21  
  
"Well you know that I love you and that I care about Alice..." Jay began.  
  
"No, Jay.I didn't ask you that, I asked you to choose between me and Alice" Ebony told him.  
  
"Amber, can you leave us a minute?" Jay asked, Amber sighed and walked out the café, Jay turned back to Ebony.  
  
"Ebony, I'm choosing you" Jay spoke, Ebony smiled and threw her arms around his neck, Jay pulled away. "I'm just gonna go and settle things with Alice" Jay said, and without letting Ebony speak he ran to Alice's room.  
  
Jay walked into Alice's room, he saw Emily sat on the bed and Alice packing. "Daddee!" Emily smiled as she ran into Jay's arms.  
  
"Alice, please don't go" said Jay as he sat down on the bed with Emily in his lap.  
  
"Mummy going?" Emily asked as she looked at Alice.  
  
"Yes, sweetheart" Alice replied.  
  
"Daddee coming with us?"  
  
"Daddy's staying with Ebony" Alice answered, looking Jay in the eye.  
  
"I like Evanee, I wanna stay with daddee and Evanee" Emily smiled, Jay and Alice looked at each other.  
  
"You see Alice, you have to stay" said Jay.  
  
"Oh and play happy families with you and Ebony, and not to mention your baby" Alice snapped.  
  
"Alice, please, stay with us"  
  
"No, me and Emily are leaving tomorrow, now if you don't mind, I'm busy" Alice said opening the door, Jay sighed and put Emily on the bed and walked out the room.  
  
"But I wanna stay with daddee and Evanee" Jay heard Emily say as Alice shut the door.  
  
Jay walked back to his room, Ebony wasn't there.He sat down onto the bed, he reached into the cuboard next to his bed and took out some photo's. He looked at the one of him, Alice and Emily. He then found another one which was of him and Ebony, he remembered when that photo was taken, just before the Mallrats victory of defeating the Techno's.  
  
Ebony walked in, Jay looked up. "Hey.I just went to see Tai-San about the baby, she said it's fine and I should be having it in about 4 months time" Ebony told him.  
  
"That's fantastic.Alice is leaving tomorrow and Emily wants to stay with me and you" Jay explained.  
  
"Jay go with her"  
  
"No, are you crazy? your my wife, your carrying my child..I'm not gonna leave you" Jay said, he kissed her cheek.Emily came in crying.  
  
"What's wrong sweetheart?" Ebony asked, picking her up.  
  
"I wanna stay with you and daddee!" Emily cried.  
  
"Ok sweetheart, you can stay.I'm not letting you out my life again" Jay said, he put his arm around Ebony and gave Emily a cuddle.  
  
Part 22  
  
Jay hugged his daughter close, his shirt growing soggy with her tears of not wanting to leave. He suddenly stood up and pried Emily from him, "Can you watch her for a little bit?" he asked Ebony.  
  
"Of course." said Ebony, holding her arms out to Emily and smiling as Emily ran into them. Ebony scooped her up, holding her on her hip. Jay let a weak smile come to his lips as he walked to the two of them and kissed both their foreheads.  
  
"Daddy will be right back Emily ok?" said Jay to Emily.  
  
"Ok daddee! I like Evannee!" said Emily hugging Ebony's neck, causing the couple to both brake out in wide grins.  
  
"Now don't you let her butter you up too much Ebbs!" said Jay as he brushed his lips across Ebonys, causing Emily to giggle. He then turned and walked out of the room, hearing Emily say "You like my daddee Evannee?" as he left the doorway.  
  
Jay slowly made his way to the room Alice and Emily had been styaing in. He knocked on the door lightyly and then opened it. As if sencing it was Jay, Alice said "I don't wanna hear it Jay, me and Emily are leaving and that's that."  
  
"Emily wants to stay." said Jay firmly as he walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed, near where she was packing.  
  
Alice whirled around, "You're not keeping my daughter James!" she shrieked with rage.  
  
"I'm not trying to keep your daughter Alice, it's perfectly fine for you to stay as well, Ebony doesn't mind." said Jay.  
  
"Oh, so I can only stay if we have little miss priss' aproval?" said Alice smartly.  
  
"No, that's not what I meant Alice, and you know it!" said Jay,standing up and growing irritated at her attitude.  
  
"What's really wrong?" he asked, thinking there must be more to this equation than he could see.  
  
"It's you..." whispered Alice, stopping her folding of clothes and turning around to face him.  
  
"Me?" said Jay confused.  
  
"Yes you, I want to be with you James, and you being with that girl is driving me insane, it makes me sick to see the two of you together!" said Alice firmly, not looking away.  
  
Jay ran his fingers through his hair, as he did in many situations in which he was nervous.  
  
"You must choose Jay! I won't stay here if I can't be with you!"said Alice.  
  
"You know I'm with Ebony Alice, she's my wife, and I love her." said Jay.  
  
"But Jay, I thought you loved me, we can be together Jay, you and I, just say the word, and I'm yours." said Alice, her longing for Jay showing in her eyes.  
  
"No. I won't chose, I've already chosen. Yes I do love you Alice, but not the kind of love I have for Ebony, I love you for giving me Emily, the romantic feelings just aren't there anymore, it's Ebony I want to be with, I'm sorry if that's a problem for you, and I ask you, why should my daughter be taken away from me just because I love my wife?" said Jay, his brown eyes locking with her green ones.  
  
"You aren't keeping me daughter James." said Alice flatly, with cold and angered eyes.  
  
"You aren't taking her away from me again." said Jay angrily.  
  
"You can't stop me." she said.  
  
"Oh yes I can." said Jay, and with that, he turned and walked out of the room, leaving Alice in the room, frozen to the spot, not sure of what she should say next.  
  
Jay walked back to his and Ebony's room and slowly turned the knob, opening the door and peering in, seeing his daughter and Ebony sitting indian style on their bed facing each other, Ebony with a small paint brush in her hand.  
  
At the sound of the door opening, Emily turned around. "Daddee!" she shrieked with joy. "Look what Evannee did for me!" she said as she pointed to her left cheek. Jay looked and saw a constalation of small silver stars painted on his daughters cheek.  
  
"It's beautiful sweetie." said Jay, forcing a smile to his face.  
  
"You next daddee! You next!" said Emily, motioning her father to Ebony so she could paint his face too. Ebony laughed, 'Yeah Dad, why don't I add a little unique touch to that cute face of yours?" said Ebony with a smile.  
  
Jay shrugged, "What the heck, mine as well!" he said, cheering up and sitting down on the bed in front of Ebony as Emily scooted over next to Ebony to watch her father get new face paints.  
  
Part 23  
  
"Perfect!" Ebony smiled as she looked at Jay's light blue markings on his cheeks.Alice appeared with her's and Emily's things.  
  
"C'mon then Emily.Say goodbye to Daddy and Ebony" Alice said.  
  
"No! I'm staying here with Daddee and Evanee" Emily answered Alice sighed and picked her daughter up, she turned around and started to walk out, Jay stood in front of her.  
  
"Alice, please, don't take Emily out of my life again" Jay pleaded.  
  
"It's too late Jay" Alice said, pushing her way past Jay.  
  
"Daddee! Evanee!" a crying Emily shouted, fighting her way out of Alice's arms.Jay and Ebony followed them.  
  
"What's going on here?" Amber asked, walking across the Mall landing.  
  
"Alice is taking Emily away, and Emily wants to stay with us" Jay explained.  
  
"Alice, I'm begging you, let Emily stay here, she's been like a daughter to me since you arrived" Ebony said.  
  
"Alice, please" Jay said.  
  
"Alright, she can stay" Alice gave in.  
  
"Thank you Alice" Jay said, as Alice put Emily down and Emily ran into Ebony's arms.  
  
"Goodbye sweetheart" Alice said, kissing her daughters forehead and leaving the Mall.  
  
Jay turned and looked at Ebony and Emily. "My two favourite people in the world" Jay said as he hugged Ebony. "Oh, and the baby" Jay smiled as Ebony placed her hand on her bump.  
  
Amber looked at them, smiled and left the café.  
  
"Evanee, are you gonna be my new mummy?" Emily asked, looking at Ebony as she tugged on her braids.  
  
"If you want me to be your mummy, I will" Ebony smiled as she looked at Jay and then at Emily.  
  
"I love you daddee..I love you mummy" Emily yawned as she fell asleep in Ebony's arms.  
  
Part 24  
  
Jay yawned as he woke up the next mourning, he felt that there was no one laying against him and looked over to see Ebony asleep on the other side of the bed, and Emily snuggled up under her arm, sound asleep as well. He smiled and thought about how it'd be when his and Ebony's baby came along only in a few short months.  
  
He watched Emily stir and scoot even closer to Ebony, causing Ebony to wake up; her eyes slowly drifting open.  
  
"Good mourning." said Jay gently.  
  
Ebony felt the small form under her arm and smiled when she realized it was Emily.  
  
"I thought she was sleeping next to you last night." said Ebony a little confused.  
  
Jay laughed, "She was next to me when we went to bed...must like you better than her father! Now that just ain't right!" said Jay, pretending to be offended.  
  
Ebony giggled and smiled as she saw Emily's eyes open and watched the todler roll over to face her father.  
  
"You arm was too heavy daddee!" she said, explaing why she was next to Ebony.  
  
Ebony let a laugh escape her mouth and said "Yeah dad, what's with all that muscle?"  
  
"Ha ha, real funny girls." said Jay as he watched Emily and Ebony giggle.  
  
"Can we paint again Evanee?" asked Emily.  
  
"Of course sweetie!" said Ebony as she looked over to Jay and saw him shake his head and put his hands up.  
  
"Oh no you don't...you painted on me plenty last night!" he said as he got up and slipped on his boots, yawning and running a comb through his messy hair.  
  
"I'm gonna go get up something to eat ok?" said Jay.  
  
He walked down the hallway towards the cafe, yawning again as he walked, and just as he was about to round the corner to the cafe, he felt a plump hand close over his mouth, clutching a rag to his nose and mouth, and as he breathed in the substance on the rag, he collapsed within seconds.  
  
Part 25  
  
"That'll teach him for not letting me have my own daughter" Alice said smiling and looking at the other person with her.  
  
"So, what do we do with him now?" the other figure asked.  
  
"We leave him here.C'mon then, let's go and get my daughter" Alice said, Trudy came along with Brady.  
  
"Oh my gosh..what happened to Jay?" she asked, shocked, Trudy looked up to find Alice and the other figure standing near Jay's body. "Bray..?" Trudy said, not believing he was stood there.By now Amber was walking across the landing. "Amber! Amber, quick.It's Bray!" Trudy shouted to her, Amber ran to the café.  
  
"Bray!" Amber said as she threw her arms around him, she let go as she spotted Jay on the floor. "Bray, Alice..did you do this to Jay?" Amber asked, she looked at Trudy who was running to Ebony's room.  
  
"Yes" Alice answered, folding her arms well Bray looked at the floor, Amber looked stunned.  
  
"I'm suprised at you Bray..I thought you would have known better" Amber said, Ebony appeared with Emily at her side, holding her hand.  
  
"DADDEE!" Emily shouted, letting go of Ebony's hand and running up to Jay, Ebony, Tai-San, Trudy and Brady following close behind.  
  
"I only did it because he was leading you on Amber..don't try and tell me you still don't like him.." Bray told her, Amber shook her head.  
  
"Just get out of my site, Bray" Amber said, half shouting.  
  
"Can't I see my son?" Bray asked, Amber ignored him and bent down next to Jay and Ebony.  
  
"Emily, come to mummy" Alice said.  
  
"No..Evanee is my mummy" Emily answered as she put her arm around Ebony.  
  
"What's gonna happen to Jay?" Ebony asked, standing up.  
  
"I don't know for sure but I don't think Jay will make it..but there's a 20 percent chance that he will" Tai-San told her.Ebony burst into tears and cried on Trudy's shoulder.  
  
Jay lay on the bed, Ebony and Emily at his side. "He'll be ok, Ebony" Siva said, appearing at the door.  
  
"I hope so...can you take Emily to your room?" Ebony asked, not taking her eyes off Jay.  
  
"Sure" Siva replied and took Emily's hand and walked out.  
  
"Jay, please be ok.Me and Emily would miss you so much if you left us.Not to mention the baby.Jay, I don't know whether you can hear me, but I love you with all my heart.You, Emily, Siva and the baby mean eveything to me, please don't leave us" Ebony cried as she kissed his hand.  
  
Jay's hand moved. "I...love..you..too..Ebony..."Jay said weakly.  
  
"Jay..oh my gosh..your alive!" Ebony said, happily.  
  
"Listen Ebony.If I don't make it, you have to promise me you'll look after Emily and the baby" Jay answered, he closed his eyes again and stopped moving.  
  
"No..Jay..please don't leave me" Ebony cried, getting up and not knowing what to do, Tai-San came in.  
  
"Tai-San! you have to do something" Ebony pleaded.  
  
"There's nothing I can do, Ebony.We're just gonna have to wait and see" Tai- San said.  
  
"He's gonna die isn't he?" Ebony asked, looking back at Jay.  
  
"No..remember what I said, there's a 20 percent chance.."  
  
"Ebony" Jay managed to say, weaker than last time, Ebony ran over and held his hand.  
  
"It's ok, I'm here.."  
  
Part 26  
  
Jay fell still against the bed, but Ebony didn't give up hope, for she could still see his chest rising and falling with each shallow breath he took.  
  
She took his hand in hers and let a tear trickle down her face, "Jay...you have to live...you just have to...I need you...Emily needs you...I can't raise the baby without you." she choaked out.  
  
"Ebony..." came Jay's voice, a little stronger than before.  
  
"Tell Emily her daddy loves her, and tell the baby as well, but most of all, always remember Ebony, that I love you." said Jay as his eyes closed again.  
  
"Jay! Jay!" shrieked Ebony, watching him slip away.  
  
Suddenly the door to their room burst open and in rushed Tai-San, "Move away! I think I have something that will help!" she said quickly.  
  
Ebony let more tears slide down her face as she kissed his hand again and backed away from the bed, watching as Tai-San sat down beside and opened a small bottle with a blue liquid in it.  
  
"Drink up Jay." cooed Tai-San, as she emptied the bottles contents into Jay's mouth.  
  
Ebony watched his throat move as he used all his energy to swallow what Tai- San had given him.  
  
Soon all silence was broken when Emily ran into the room, "Daddee! Evannee, what's wrong with Daddee???!" shrieked the little girl as she hopped onto the beg and hugged her father.  
  
Ebony couldn't bring herself to tell Emily that at any moment, her father could be lost forever. "He's just sleeping dear." said Ebony softly, trying to pry Emily off of Jay.  
  
"No he's not! He sick! Make him better Evannee!" said Emily as she let go of Jay and ran into Ebony's outstratched arms.  
  
Ebony hugged the little girl tight as she continued to watch Jay, hoping that the blue liquid would do the trick and she'd be able to gaze into those chocolate eyes she loved so much.  
  
Her eyes suddenly lit up when she saw Jay's eyes flutter open, and him lift a hand, holding it out to her as he glanced at her. Emily turned to see what Ebony was looking at and saw her dad awaken, "Daddee! You ok!" she shouted with joy as she ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Yeah..." he croaked with a smile as he hugged his daughter. But not breaking contact with Ebony's eyes.  
  
Ebony walked slowly to the bed, sitting down next to him, waiting till Emily had let go before she swooped down and hugged him tighter than ever before.  
  
"I was so scared Jay...so scared.." she mumbled between tears of relief.  
  
"So was I..." he whispered as he wrapped her in his arms.  
  
Emily giggled at Ebony and her father. "Ick! You weird!" she said as she scrunched up her nose in a disgusted look,watching Jay brush his lips across Ebony's.  
  
The two looked over to see Emily with her still grossed out look and laughed, "You don't like that eh?" asked Jay softly.  
  
"No! Kissin yucky!" said Emily as she put her hands on her hips, causing Jay and Ebony to laugh even harder.  
  
Part 27  
  
"I'll go and get you a drink" Ebony smiled and got up from the bed and walked to the café with Tai-San, Amber walked in.  
  
"Hey Amber" Jay smiled, Amber looked at the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry, about Bray and Alice." Amber finally said, looking at Jay and Emily who was sat on Jay's knee.  
  
"Hey, it's ok.It's not your fault" Jay said.  
  
"I know..I'm just suprised at Bray, I really thought he was..he was" Amber said, lost for words.  
  
"Different?"  
  
"Yeah.Anyway, thanks for listening" Amber said walking out, Ebony came back.  
  
"What did Amber want?"  
  
"Just to say sorry about Bray and Alice"  
  
"Oh" Ebony replied and sat down on the bed next to Jay and giving him a drink, Bray appeared, Jay got up.  
  
"Jay, I'm sorry for what I did, I only did it because I wasn't thinking straight-" Bray began.  
  
"The only reason why you did it because Amber left you!" Ebony butted in.  
  
"You keep out of this, it has nothing to do with you!" Bray said, loosing his patience.  
  
"Hey, don't you dare talk to her like that!" Jay said, nearly shouting.  
  
"I can speak to her however I like.And anyway Amber didn't leave me.If I remember rightly, I was taken away by The Techno's, then you came along and stole my girl and my son!" Bray answered.  
  
"I didn't take Amber away.She liked me, she wanted to be with me, not the other way round"  
  
"You were leading her on and you know it!" Bray shouted.  
  
"Stop it, both of you!" Ebony said.  
  
"Ebony, this has to be said" Jay told her, Ebony reached towards Jay and screamed in pain.  
  
"Ebony, what is it, what's wrong?" Jay asked, holding her hand, Bray slipped away.  
  
"Jay..it's the baby" Ebony cried.  
  
"Emily..go get Tai-San" Jay said, Emily came running back with Tai-San and Siva a few seconds later.  
  
"Are you gonna be ok Evanee?" Emily asked, concerned.  
  
"Yes, she's going to be ok sweetheart, tell you what, why don't you come with me and we'll go and find Brady and Mouse" Siva told her, holding her hand out.Emily looked back at Ebony, then took Siva's hand and walked off.  
  
"Tai-San, what's wrong with her?" Jay asked as he helped Ebony on the bed.  
  
"Just as I suspected, Ebony's waters have broken" Tai-San replied.  
  
"But..but it's not due for another couple of months.." Ebony said.  
  
"I know..but we need to get this baby out or you and the baby could die" Tai-San explained. *** "No..Jay..I don't wanna push..I just wanna die!" Ebony cried.  
  
"No you don't..come on..push" Jay said, Ebony pushed and pushed until the baby arrived, Tai-San wrapped a blanket around it. "It's a boy" Tai-San smiled, she gave Ebony her son, The room fell silent.  
  
"What's wrong with it...it hasn't cried yet or moved" Ebony said, worried, she looked at Tai-San, and then at Jay.  
  
Part 28  
  
"Do something!" Ebony cried, passing him to Tai-San.  
  
"Ebony..I can't-" Tai-San began, tears were rolling down Ebony's cheeks, Jay walked out, Siva and Emily came in.  
  
"Jay!" Ebony yelled, Jay carried on walking.  
  
"It's alright, Ebony.Let him go" Siva said.  
  
"Evannee, what's wrong with the baby? Is it going to die?" Emily asked, running over to Ebony and sitting next to her, suddenly the room burst into life with the baby's cry, Tai-San passed Ebony her son.  
  
"Ebony, you have to listen to me, the baby might not live too long, since it's not strong enough" Tai-San told her, Ebony nodded.  
  
"Me hold him?" Emily asked, Ebony smiled and passed him over.  
  
"I'll go and find Jay" Tai-San said, walking out.  
  
Tai-San ran into the café, She saw the rest of the Mall rats there "Have you seen Jay?"  
  
"Yeah, he's gaurding Bray and Alice.Why?" Amber asked.  
  
"Oh, Ebony's just delievered her baby" Tai-San said, all the Mall rats looked at each other and ran to Ebony's room, Tai-San ran down to the Mall cage.  
  
"Jay! how come your not with Ebony and your son?" Tai-San asked.  
  
"Is Ebony ok?" Bray asked.  
  
"No thanks to you.Jay she wants to see you"  
  
"What's the point Tai-San? You know that the baby isn't going to be here for very long and there's nothing we can do to save it, so let's not get too attached to it" Jay said.  
  
"Your looking to the past Jay.Just come and see Ebony" Tai-San said, walking off.  
  
"This is all your fault!" Jay said looking at Bray and Alice, he then followed Tai-San.  
  
Jay walked into Ebony's room, Emily, Cloe and Ved were there. "Jay, where have you been?" Ebony asked, getting up.  
  
"Say hello to Lee!" Emily laughed.  
  
"What?" Jay asked.  
  
"That's what Emily decided to call him" Ebony replied, smiling.  
  
"Hold him, Daddee!" Emily said, looking at Jay.  
  
"Later" Jay said, he walked out the room, Ved followed him.  
  
"Jay, why are you put off about the idea of looking after your son? With Emily you never got the chance to do that, well not properly anyway" Ved said, Jay turned around.  
  
"You see, that's the point.He's not gonna be here for me to watch him grow up, and that's why I'm leaving" Jay answered.  
  
"Jay, they need you, especially Ebony.How do you expect her to come to terms with the loss of one, and if not two people in her life? You gave up everything for her, and I'm not gonna let you walk away just like that" Ved said.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that your gonna change my mind?" Jay asked.  
  
"Because you love her, now come on" Ved said, pulling him back in the room.  
  
Jay walked in as Ved and Cloe started to walk away.  
  
"Come here" Jay said, Ebony stood up, Lee in her arms, Emily by her side, he picked Emily up and took Ebony in his arms. "Ebony, I promise I'll look after you if anything happens to Lee" Jay said and kissed her forehead.  
  
"And me! I love you Daddee, Evannee and Lee" Emily smiled.  
  
"And you" Jay said, and kissed his daughters forehead.  
  
Part 29  
  
Jay held his son in his arms, Ebony at his side, Emily in her arms.They were a perfect family, a pefect picture. "Ebony, there's something wrong with him again..he's not breathing" Jay said, Ebony ran out the room.  
  
"Tai-San! It's Lee" Ebony said, dragging her in the room, Tai-San held Lee, she checked his pulse.  
  
"Ebony.. I'm so sorry..." Tai-San said, Ebony cried in Jay's arms. *** "You ready?" Jay asked.  
  
"Yeah" Ebony said, wiping her tears and outside the Mall with the others.  
  
"Fellow Mall rats, were gathered here today to witness the life and death of Lee Matthews.May you go in peace Lee, to the other side of the world" Tai-San said. Ebony stepped forward.  
  
"God bless, Lee.May you go in peace.I'll love you forever" Ebony said, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Where's Lee gone?" Emily asked.  
  
"He's gone to a better place" Salene replied, looking at the little girl in her arms.  
  
"Where's that?" Emily asked.  
  
"Well, you know when all the adults disappeared, they died, like Lee did, except they died from the virus.They all went to a place called Heaven and that's where Lee is" Pride answered.  
  
"Let's go" Amber said, they all left, Jay stayed behind.  
  
"Jay, come on" Ebony said.  
  
"No...you go ahead.I'll be back soon" Jay replied.  
  
**** Ebony sat on her bed, looking at a photo of her, Jay, Emily and baby Lee.Emily came running in. "Look Evannee! I drew a picture of you, Daddee, me and Lee" Emily said, Ebony looked at it and cried. "Sorry Evannee, I didn't mean to make you cry" Emily said, she put her arm around Ebony.  
  
"No..it's not you sweetheart" Ebony said, hugging her.Siva came in.  
  
"You ok?" Siva asked, sitting next to her sister.  
  
"No..I've lost everything..Lee, mum, dad and now Jay" Ebony said.  
  
"You've still got me and Emily.Anyway how have you lost Jay?"  
  
"He never came back..he said he'd come back, and that was 3 hours ago" Ebony cried.  
  
"Oh, Ebony" Siva said and hugged her sister.  
  
Part 30  
  
Ebony started to run out the Mall, Siva followed her. "Ebony, where are you going?" Siva asked.  
  
"Just for a walk" Ebony replied and ran out the Mall, she didn't know where she was going, but she knew she needed to leave, go anywhere, end her life if she needed to.She came across a high bridge, she climbed onto the railings, she looked down, it was high up.  
  
"Don't do it" a voice behind her said, she turned around to see a man stood there.  
  
"Don't try and tell me what I can and cannot do..anyway I don't even know you" Ebony answered.  
  
"My names Slade" the guy answered.  
  
"Well then Slade.Are you some kind of agony aunt?" Ebony asked.  
  
"I'll be whatever you want me to be" Slade said, winking.  
  
"Get lost."  
  
"Fine..I was only trying to help you.."  
  
"Yeah, well your not" Ebony replied.  
  
"All I'm saying it that, that water is pretty cold, freezing.And I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you" Slade said.  
  
"Your crazy" Ebony said.  
  
"Exuse me Miss, but I'm not the one about to jump off a bridge here am I?" Slade asked.  
  
"It's Mrs, Mrs Matthews.Anyway your still crazy for following me"  
  
"Yeah well I'm too involved now, let me help you" Slade said, stepping forwards.  
  
"Don't come any closer"  
  
"What's wrong?" Slade asked.  
  
"My life.I've lost my parents, one of my sisters is probably dead, I've lost my son who was born earlier this morning, I've lost my husband.Now the only two things I have left are my other sister and my step daughter" Ebony explained.  
  
"Wow.You've had it bad" Slade said, he stepped foward. "Thought you were gonna jump" Slade said.  
  
"I am" Ebony replied.  
  
"No you won't.I've already stepped towards you and you didn't jump" Slade said.A couple of minutes passed, Slade held out his hand, Ebony took it. "C'mon.Let me take you back to Liberty" Slade said, and led the way.  
  
Jay walked back to the Mall, he ran up the Mall stairs and into the café. "Have any of you seen Ebony?" he asked.  
  
"She left about an hour ago" Siva said.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"She didn't say" Siva replied.  
  
Jay ran back to his room, packed his and Emily's things, took a photo of Ebony and left with Emily. Later he came across a Casino, he walked in. "Excuse me, have you seen this woman?" Jay asked, showing the bar man the photo.  
  
"Yeah, she was here earlier, with a guy named Slade" the bar man replied.  
  
"Did they say where they were going?" Jay asked.  
  
"Yeah, a place called Liberty" he said.  
  
"Do you know how far that is?"  
  
"About 20 miles away"  
  
"Ok, thanks" Jay smiled.  
  
"Daddee, where we going?" Emily asked.  
  
"Were gonna go and find Ebony" Jay smiled and picked his daughter up and put her on his shoulders.  
  
*** "Wow! this place is like..Heaven" Ebony smiled, looking around the town of Liberty.  
  
"Come on, let's go and see Ruby" Slade said.  
  
"Hey Rube's, this is Ebony, she's a friend of mine.She needs a place to stay" Slade said, walking into Ruby's saloon.  
  
"Sure, follow me" Ruby smiled, friendly and took Ebony to a room.  
  
"So, whats the catch, Slade?" Ruby asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ebony! your acting like a love sick puppy, and judging by the huge ring on her finger, she's already taken" Ruby said.  
  
"What's the matter? you jealous? anyway her husbands left"  
  
"Of course I'm not jealous! just lay of her, she looks like she's had a rough time" Ruby replied.  
  
"She has" Slade said, he told Ruby the hole story.  
  
Slade walked upto Ebony's room, he knocked on the door, she opened it. "Hey Slade"  
  
"Hi, I just came to see if your ok" Slade said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine thanks.Listen, thanks for bringing me here" Ebony smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
"No problem" Slade said, Ebony closed the door, Slade stood against the door. "I love you Ebony" Slade said, Ebony heard him. Things were running though her mind, She loved Jay, but she could never face him again, Slade loved her, she couldn't help but wonder whether she loved him back..she had to find out..  
  
Part 31  
  
"No! I love Jay" Ebony said. "Maybe...but Jay's not coming back, you need to move on." A voice said in her head.She remembered their first date.  
  
*Flashback* "So, what am I ? Girlfriend number 5, 6?" Ebony asked "Why do you ask?" Jay said "A girl likes to know how she rates, Jay" Ebony answered. "I don't keep a chart if that's what your thinking" Jay said "Ok then.Meet me in my room tonight, 7:30, don't be late" Ebony smiled. *End of flashback*  
  
*Flashback* There was a knock on Ebony's door, she opened it. "Jay! what happened?" Ebony asked, letting him in. "The power supply switch on..I tried to stop it" Jay replied weakly. "Come on, let's get you fixed up" Ebony said.  
  
"Ebony, I love you" Jay blurted out, Ebony looked at him. "I love you to Jay" Ebony replied, she pulled him in for a kiss. *End of flashback*  
  
"Face it, Ebony, you and Jay are history" the voice in her head said again.  
  
Jay and Emily walked along the river side, Jay came to a market stall. "Jack?" Jay said, Jack looked up.  
  
"Hey, Jay, what brings you here?" Jack asked.  
  
"I'm looking for a place called Liberty" Jay replied.  
  
"Liberty..I've heard of it, but I don't know where it is" Jack said, Jay nodded and started to walk away. "Wait! My friends KC and Patsy know where it is.."Jack said, Jay smiled.  
  
** "So, why you going to Liberty?" KC asked.  
  
"Well, Ebony's my wife and we had a son together, Lee, he died earlier this afternoon, and she just left.." Jay explained.  
  
"I'm sorry.Me and KC know Ebony.So, who's this cute thing?" Patsy asked, ruffling Emily's hair.  
  
"This is my daughter, Emily" Jay smiled.  
  
"Aw! she's so cute.How old is she?" Patsy asked.  
  
"Three" Jay smiled. "So how far away is Liberty from here?" Jay asked.  
  
"About 15 minutes away"  
  
***  
  
"Yo! Slade!" Ebony said, he walked over.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Last night..when you said you loved me..did you mean it?" Ebony asked.  
  
"Um..Yeah"  
  
"I...like you Slade..but I don't love you.." Ebony said.  
  
"Fine..Well I'm sorry for jumping on you too quickly" Slade said.  
  
"It's ok.Look I'm gonna leave now"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Away! come with me if you like" Ebony replied, Slade took her hand and they left.  
  
Ten minutes later, Jay, KC, Emily and Patsy arrived in Liberty. "Excuse me" Jay said to Ruby.  
  
"Hello, how can I help?" Ruby asked, friendly.  
  
"Is there an Ebony here?" Jay asked.  
  
"Ebony left" Ruby said, Jay's heart sank.  
  
"When?"  
  
"About 10 minutes ago"  
  
"Did she say where she was going?" Jay asked.  
  
"No..but she headed for the Woods" Ruby replied.  
  
"The Eco Tribe" Jay said to himself.  
  
Part 32 Jay started to run to the Woods. "Jay, where are you going now?" KC asked. "To find Ebony..come on Emily" Jay replied. "Jay wait..Leave Emily her with us" KC said. "Ok" Jay said, he kissed his daughters forehead and ran off to find Ebony. Jay searched and searched for Ebony and the Eco Tribe, not one sign of any of them, he sat down against a tree.He remembered what it was like when he and Ebony escaped from Ram and stayed with the Eco's, he got up, he couldn't give up, Ebony is his girl, his one true love, he wouldn't stop until he found her.He had to find her.He continued to search for her, following every pathway.  
  
*** 2 days had passed and Jay still had not found Ebony, he could smell a fire, food, he could hear people laughing and talking, had he finally found the Eco's? Had he found Ebony? He carried on following the laughter, he saw them..he saw the Eco's. "Greetings, come and join us" An Eco member said to him.  
  
"Is someone called Ebony here?" Jay asked, sitting down.  
  
"There was an Ebony.Her name is now Angel" the Eco replied.  
  
"We believe she was put on this world to lead us"  
  
"So, where is this Angel person?" Jay asked, the Eco pointed to the tallest hut.  
  
"Thanks" Jay said and knocked on the hut's door.Slade opened it. "Yes?" Slade asked.  
  
"Is Angel here?" Jay asked, Slade nodded and let him in and walked out.  
  
"Ebony-I mean Angel, I've looked everywhere for you" Jay said, about to hug her. "Don't touch me" Angel said.  
  
"Please..I love you.."  
  
"If you love me, then you wouldn't come after me"  
  
"Your wrong.That's what love is, Ebony.Being there for each other, protecting each other" Jay said.  
  
"Yeah, well from now on, concider yourself divorced" Angel said.  
  
"But why? I gave up my job, my brother, my friends, my Tribe, nearly my life for you, and this is all I get, a divorce? I think you've found someone else" Jay said.  
  
"I have.I've found Slade" Angel said.  
  
"You've known him for what, 5 minutes and your already jumping into bed with him?" Jay said.  
  
It wasn't like that..now just please, leave" Angel said.  
  
"Fine...I just hope you know what your getting yourself in for.." Jay said and left the hut, Slade walked back in.  
  
"What did he want?" Slade asked, putting his arms around her.  
  
"Oh..nothing" she replied, she couldn't help but wonder what Jay meant by 'I just hope you know what your getting yourself in for'  
  
Part 33  
  
"So, shall we get back to what we were doing?" Slade asked, sitting down and pulling her back onto his lap.  
  
"Not, now Slade.Jay said something to me..I need to ask him something.." Angel said.  
  
"What was it?" Slade asked as Angel got off his lap.  
  
"I'll tell you later.." she said and disapeared.  
  
She found Jay sitting down by a tree, she walked over to him. "Mind if I join you?" Angel asked,. "No" "Good.Um, what exactly did you mean by 'You don't know what your getting yourself in for'?" she asked. "Well, when you left and I followed you, I went into a Casino, I asked if they knew you, they said you were heading to Liberty with Slade.I then met Jack, Patsy and KC, they took me to Liberty, you weren't there.You'd ran off with Slade, I knew Slade had brought you to Liberty and to the Eco Tribe, listen Slade doesn't love you, Ebony" Jay told her. "How do you know?" "Slade's my cousin.He stole my first girlfriend, he then stole Alice shortly after she had Emily.They got spilt up, I found Alice and Emily, took care of them.Alice or my first girlfriend never stayed with Slade for long, Slade either dumped them or lost interest, and you know why?" Jay asked, Angel shook her head. "Because he did it out of pure jelousy, he couldn't stand it that I always got the girl and he didn't.That's why he's acting all love sick around you, because he knows your mine" Jay explained.  
  
"Your lying" Angel said.  
  
"No, Ebony.I'm the one who loves you.Ebony, you have to believe me.Slade's trouble" Jay said.  
  
"Well, first of all, stop calling me Ebony, I'm Angel now.Ebony died when her son died, and when her husband left her, and she's not come back" Angel said, Jay took her hands, he then lifted her face up to his and kissed her softly, she didn't pull away, Jay pulled away and looked at her. "Come with me, we can start again" Jay said. "I can't" Ebony said, crying, Jay pulled her into another kissed and hugged her. "All it took was one kiss from you and I was under your spell" Jay smiled. "Same here..I just can't believe it's all over..what we had was special, and I loved every minute of it, but there's nothing left in our relationship" "Your wrong Ebony.Don't try and tell me you still don't have feelings for me" Jay said. "I don't.Ever since Lee died there's just been a great big empty ball, growing inside of me.." Angel said. "Please..come back with me tomorrow I'm leaving at 8..your my girl Ebony, remember that" "Ok..I'll come with you.." "Does this mean you'll be my wife again and my Ebony?" Jay asked, smiling. "Of course" Ebony said and kissed him, Slade stood watching from the hut's window, he had to stop Ebony, before she got back with Jay.But how?  
  
Part 34  
  
"Well, goodnight" Jay smiled. "Night" Ebony said and kissed him.  
  
** The next morning Ebony ran outside her hut to try and catch Jay, she saw him on the grass, he looked up and smiled, she ran over to him and cuddled him, Jay saw Slade come out. "Angel!" he called, Ebony let go of Jay and looked at Slade. "Look Slade, what we had was good fun, but I've now found out that I still have strong feelings for Jay" Ebony explained, Slade looked at Ebony, then at Slade. "I told her, Slade.All about your little games" Jay said. "Ebony, I need to talk to you" Slade said, pulling here away. "Ebony, I love you even more than Jay ever has and will, stay here with me...please, just do me the greatest thing and become my wife" Slade spoke. "Slade..no..I can't marry you..I..I'm in love with Jay" Ebony said. "But..you said you loved me" "I never said I loved you..and I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression, it's just that I'm not ready to move on..I still love Jay" Ebony replied, she looked at Slade and then walked away. ** They got to Liberty later that evening, Ebony could see Emily playing with Ruby, Patsy and KC, Emily looked up, she saw Jay and Ebony. "Evannee!" Emily yelled, running over to her. "Hey sweetheart!" Ebony said, hugging her.  
  
"You not going to run off into the woods again?" Emily asked, Jay looked at Emily then at Ebony. "No..of course not" Ebony said, she looked at Emily and then turned around to Jay and kissed him on the cheek as he put his arm around her waist. "So, who's coming back to the Mall?" Jay asked, Ebony looked at him. "What?" Jay asked. "Well..I wasn't planning on going back to the Mall..too many bad things have happened..and I need to have a fresh start" Ebony said. "Ok then, a fresh start it is" Jay smiled and kissed her.They thanked Ruby for letting them stay, KC and Patsy headed for the Mall, Jay, Ebony and Emily went in a different direction. *** "Look what Looby gave me!" Emily said excitedly, showing them a map, Jay took it off her "It's Ruby, sweeheart!" Jay laughed, Ebony smiled and took the map off Jay and put it in the fire they'd just made. "If were going to make a fresh start, were gonna get out of this place and out of this City, without directions" Ebony said, Jay looked at her and frowned. "Trust me..I know where I'm going.." Ebony said. ****** A couple of days later neither of them liked staying where they were. "I don't like it here!" Emily blurted out. "Why not, sweetie?" Ebony asked. "It's horrible..I wanna go home..back to the Mall" Emily said. "She's right, Ebony.The outside life isn't for us, we belong in the Mall.And I miss the others too much" "Jay, please.This is my dream..our dream..to get away" Ebony said. "It's not for us" said Jay. "Ok, tomorrow we go back" Ebony said, she cuddled up to Jay and fell asleep.  
  
Part 35  
  
Ebony awoke the next moarning to Jay's light breathing, his arms wrapped around her upper half. She slowly slipped out of his grasp and looked to his side, expecting to see Emily curled up next to him; where she'd been the night before.  
  
But when her eyes didn't spot the toddler anywhere, her face grew pale and her head began to snap every which way, searching for Emily. "Jay! Jay! Wake up!" shouted Ebony.  
  
"Huh?" said Jay groggily as he rubbed his eyes with his hands before slowly opening them. "It's early Ebony, just come and lay back down." said Jay sleepily as he motioned for her to lay back down next to him on the blanket spread out across the grass of the field they'd camped out on the night before.  
  
"No Jay! I can't!" said Ebony frantically as she bit her lip and her face turned an even paler shade. "And just why not?" said Jay with a laugh. "I can't find Emily Jay! She's not here!" said Ebony worriedly. Jay immediately snapped fully awake and stood up beside Ebony, his head jerking as Ebony's had as he scanned the tall thin grass that surrounded them; looking for any sign of his daughter, and his face also draining of color as each second passed and he didn't see her appear.  
  
"Where is she?!" said Jay, his voice rising, as he ran his hands through his short blond hair and took off over the field, leaving Ebony standing there. Ebony finally unrooted herself from the ground, getting over the fear of never seeing the sweet little girl again, and ran after him.  
  
"Where are you going?" she shouted after him, finally coming into step beside him as they both continued to run. "To find her! I can't just give up! I'd never forgive myself Ebony if I lost her! She couldn't have gotten far! I'm sure she's just playing somewhere out here....right?! I am right aren't I Ebony?!" said Jay, growing even more frantic than before and stopping dead in his tracks to take a look around again.  
  
Ebony stopped beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. He didn't move when she did, only turned to face her. "Where is she Ebony?" he said flatly. Ebony watched her husband's eyes release the first tears of the day and quickly pulled him to her, hugging him and letting him cry on her shoulder. "Where is she Ebbs?....where is she?..." mumbled Jay into Ebony's braids.  
  
Ebony only stroked the back of his head and held him as tight as she could, trying herself not to break down completely. They stood there for what seemed like hours, holding each other, wondering where to look next for their most prized posession. But suddenly they were startled apart as a rustle in the grass behind them interrupted the silence.  
  
Part 36  
  
Jay whipped around to face the noise and his head fell when he saw that it was only a wild rabbit bounding through the soft grass. He turned back to Ebony and took her hands in his, "We have to find her.." he said gently. "I know...lets go.." said Ebony in reply as they walked off hand in hand, not sure of where to look but continuing to wander farther into the field.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"I want my Daddee!!" screamed out Emily as tears streamed down her little face, now red and puffy. "Shut her up will ya?!" said Amber as she put her hands to her ears and they walked further into the woods. "Where's Evanee??" cried Emily.  
  
The little girl was being drug along by a strong arm squeezing her small one so tight that the blood was draining from it and it was slowly turning numb. "And how am I supossed to do that?" said Slade, iritated with how much trouble Emily was causing him and Amber. But when he thought of how Ebony and Jay would be miserable without her, it all seemed worth while.  
  
"I don't know, gag her or something!" said Amber as she walked ahead, carrying Baby Bray in one arm as she looked around, making sure no one was ahead that would catch them. "Shouldn't we feed her?" asked Slade as he glanced sideways at the blubbering Emily and frowned a little bit, not sure if kidnapping her had really and truely been the best idea. "Are you sure this was a good idea?" he asked Amber. She stopped abruptly and spun around to face him, "You're not having second thoughts are you?" she demanded. "Because if you are, you better fess up, I wouldn't want to have to kill you if you messed up and got us caught." said Amber firmly, a serious expression playing on her face.  
  
"I thought you and Ebony were friends..." said Slade, changing the subject. Amber raised an eyebrow and let a laugh escape from her mouth. "Ebony and me....friends? Ha! I just had to get on her good side, I mean, how am I gonna get the man I want when she hates my guts?" she snickered. "I guess so, but are you sure this was the best way to win Jay over? I mean, if someone kidnapped my daughter I wouldn't exactly fall head over heels for them." said Slade.  
  
"Who said he was gonna find out it was me who kidnapped her?" said Amber "What?" said Slade confused. "Why do you think I let you in on it?" said Amber as she rolled her eyes. "I'm dealing with an idiot, an idiot!" she mumbled to herself. Slade suddenly grew angry as he figured out Amber's plan. "So you're gonna just let me take the rap?" said Slade. "Wow! Got it in one!" said Amber sarcastically.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jay and Ebony walked on and on, finally making it to a wooded area, but losing hope with every hour that passed, finding no sign of Emily anywhere.  
  
"Jay, we have to rest, we've been walking all day...we'll never find her if we don't rest first." said Ebony. "But I can't!" said Jay frantically, practically pulling out his blond hair in fright, his eye lids growing heavier as the minutes wizzed by and fatigue took over his lean body. "Look at you Jay, you can barely walk, how can you even stay awake?" said Ebony. Jay looked at her, his brown eyes so sad it tore at her own heart to see him this way. "Ok." he said as he collapsed against a tree, sitting against it as he leaned head against the cool bark. Ebony sat down beside him and he wrapped her in his arms, trying to find some comfort within all this grief.  
  
Part 37  
  
Suddenly Jay stood up, Ebony jumped and looked up at him. "What are you doing now?" she asked. "Were gonna go and find her" Jay said, pulling her up. "We've looked everywhere" Ebony sighed. "I'm not giving up, Ebony" Jay replied as he took her hand and started to walk off.  
  
"Twinkle twinkle little star..how I wonder what you are.." Emily began to sing, Amber turned around. "Shut up!" Amber yelled, Emily looked at her, hurt. "But I wanna sing.." Emily said. "Amber, can't we just let her go" Slade asked, Amber looked at him. "No!" Amber shouted, they started to argue what they should do with Emily. "Sshh!" Amber said, whisepering. "What?" Slade asked. "That noise.." Amber replied, Slade looked around, a blonde headed boy with a Techno suit appeared. "Uncle Ved!" Emily smiled. "Emily..what are you doing here?" he asked. "They brought me here!" Emily said, pointing to Amber and Slade. "She was lost" Amber finally said, Slade nodded. "Ok then..well where's Jay?" "Jay left her here when he went to look for Ebony" Amber lied. "Come on then..let's get you back to the Mall" Ved said, picking Emily up, Amber and Slade followed.  
  
"She might have come back here" Ebony said, opening the door to Ruby's saloon. "Ruby, have you seen Emily?" Ebony asked. "No..not since they left to find you" Ruby answered, Jay's heart sank, they said goodbye to Ruby once again and walked out. "Where do we go now?" Jay asked. "To the Mall" Ebony said, Jay looked at her, she looked back. "Someone might have found her"  
  
** A few days later Ved, Emily, Amber, Baby Bray and Slade made it back to the Mall, the Mall rats welcomed them back and welcomed Slade to their Tribe. "Hello?" Ebony called out as her and Jay walked up the Mall stairs.  
  
"Daddeee, Evaaaaannneeeee!" Emily yelled running up to them and into Jay's arms. "Emily, where did you go?" Ebony asked. "They took me away!" Emily said, pointing to Slade and Amber. "We didn't Ebony.I came to look for the Eco Tribe, and I found Emily..but Slade made me capture her because he wants to be with Ebony.." Amber lied, again. "And Amber loves Jay..she was never friends with you, Ebony.She used you to get close to Jay.Remeber when you met the Eco's with Jay? it was there where Amber and Jay shared their first kiss..There where Jay told Amber he wanted to be with her and that he loved her..I told you that I love you more than Jay has and will" Slade added, Ebony's heart sank. "Did you think of that one all by yourself?" Jay asked, rolling his eyes. "Jay..is this true?" Ebony asked, tears forming in her eyes, Jay nodded, Ebony looked at him, she hit him and ran away, Slade tried to follow her. "Leave my wife alone" "No..your the one who caused this, stay out of it" Slade said, pushing Jay and running after Ebony, Amber looked at Jay's face and without a word, pulled him along to her room and nursed his head.  
  
Part 38  
  
Ebony fled down the hallway, headed for her and Jay's room, and swinging the door open and slamming it shut when she was inside. Hot tears burned her cheeks as they rolled down her face, and she flung herself on the bed, crying even harder into the pillow. She heard a faint knock at the door. "Go away Jay! I don't wanna speak to you!" she cried out, tasting the escaped tears that had rolled down into her mouth as she spoke. "It's Slade Ebony, can I come in?" came Slade's voice from outside the door. "Sure...why not...it seems you're the only one who really cares about me anyways!" yelled Ebony. The doorknob to the room slowly turned and Slade walked in, shutting it behind him and walking to sit on the edge of the bed, next to her petite, shaking body. "Everything is going to be ok Ebony, I'm here for you, I love you." said Slade softly. Ebony sat up and spun around to face him, "But I don't love you! I love him! Can't you see that?! I'm in love with Jay! He's my husband, the love of my life!" screamed Ebony as more tears dared to sting her mascara streaked face. Slade was silent, he didn't know how to respond. He just hadn't expected this kind of response from Ebony, especially after all the stuff he'd just dished out to her about Jay and Amber. "Just get out OK?! JUST GET OUT!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, breathing hard as she stopped speaking. "But Eb-" "I SAID GET OUT!" she shouted, cutting him off. Slade obeyed this time, and with a sigh, he exited the room, leaving her there to cry alone, to deal with it all by herself.  
  
************************************************** *****************  
  
"What have I done?! said Jay frustrated as Amber touched a cold rag to the forming bruise on his left cheek, curteousy of Ebony. Jay pushed her away, "What are you doing?!" he shouted at her, giving her an angry glare. "I'm just trying to help your face, she punched you a good one." said Amber, trying to sound hurt. "I deserved it." said Jay flatly. "Of course you didn't deserve it Jay! That woman is crazy! I don't see what you see in her! You deserve so much better." said Amber as she took a step closer to Jay. "Like who? You?!" said Jay loudly. "Yes Jay, like me." said Amber as she took another step towards him and reached up to touch his face. He stood frozen to the ground as her ahnd traced his strong featured face. But suddenly it hit him, he grabbed Amber by the wrist, yanking her hand from his face. "J- Jay...you're hurting my wrist.." stuttered Amber. "Well that's just too dam.n bad! Now you listen here Amber, I didn't want to have to be so straight forward and honest with you, I thought you'd take the hint, but you obviously are not, so this is how it's gonna be....Me and you will NEVER be together; even if Ebony and I aren't together, I'm not going to be with you, I don't love you Amber. Can't you see?! I love her! She's my wife! The love of my life!" said Jay, getting angrier by the second. "You don't love her Jay...you love me...tell me you love me Jay!" said Amber, desperate to change his mind. She put her arms around his neck and he pulled her off of him, shoving her to the bed, causing her to fall onto it flat on her back. He walked to the bed and crawled on top of her, causing Amber to smile with pleasure as he stradled her waist and leaned down towards her, their faces growing closer and closer. Amber opened her eyes wide and waited for his lips to come in contact with hers; but just as they were an inch away, his expression grew cold and he whispered "I will never be with you." and jumped off the bed, straightened his clothes, and giving her another look of disgust before walking off out of the room. Amber's eyes grew angry and she picked up a vase full of flowers, and threw it across the room, the vase shattering and water splashing against the wall as the flowers scattered all over the wood floor below.  
  
Part 39  
  
Jay started to run along the Mall and into the café, he stopped in front of Mouse and Brady. "Mouse, have you seen Emily or Ebony?" he asked. "Yeah.Emily's just gone to your room" Mouse replied, Jay smiled at her and ran off.  
  
"Evannee, Daddee does love you, it's just that nasty man and Amber who want to break you up..and Evannee if daddee stays with Amber I'll still look after you..your my mummy, us two will be a family" Emily said, Jay walked in, Tai-San followed him.  
  
"Ebony are you ok?" Jay asked. "Jay I think you should leave.Let me and Ebony have a talk" Tai-San said, Jay nodded and took Emily out, Tai-San sat down, "Ebony, you've gotta stop pretending.I know that you love Jay with all your heart, just don't let the past creep up on you again" "No..it's not that.It's something Emily said to me" "Something Emily said has upset you?" Tai-San asked, putting an arm around Ebony. "No..she said if Jay left me to be with Amber, us two will be a family.And that's all I ever wanted, a family, with Jay.I thought that Jay would be different, but he's not.From the first time I saw him, I knew it was love" Ebony told her, Jay walked back in. "Tai-San, I need to talk with Ebony" Jay said, Tai-San looked at Ebony and smiled, she then left.  
  
"So" Ebony said, drying her eyes. "Ebony, I never ment to hurt you.What Slade said about.." Jay began. "What Slade said is probably true" Ebony butted in, Jay nodded. "So it's over then" Ebony said hurt, she got up and started to walk out, Jay stood up and held onto her arm, she turned around and looked at him "I'm not letting you go just like that, Ebony" Jay said.Ebony looked at him, she still loved him, even though he betrayed her, tears formed in her eyes, she took his hand off her arm and put her arms around his neck. "I'm never letting you go again" Ebony cried as Jay kissed her, he wiped her tears away and held her tightly again, Emily came running in and tugged on Jay's trousers, he smiled and picked his daughter up, the three of them, a family, together forever.  
  
Chapter 40  
  
*Two years later*  
  
Ebony and Jay sat upon a a white blanket under a tall oak tree in the old park, watching Emily swing on the swings, and smiling at their newly born son in Ebony's arms, named Lee after his never forgoten brother.  
  
"He's so beautiful Jay." said Ebony softly. "Just like you love." said Jay as he leaned over and kissed Ebony's forehead. Ebony smiled and looked back up at Emily, who was now gleefully sliding down a slide, and waving at her parents. Jay laughed and waved back as he stood up and walked to the slide to catch her at the end, scooping her up into his arms and hoisting her atop his shoulders.  
  
"You're tall Daddy!" cried Emily as she held on tight to Jay's neck. Ebony laughed at her husband and step daughter. "You be careful now Jay!" she called, watching him twirl around with Emily still on his shoulders. Ebony turned and looked when she heard someone approaching, smiling when she noticed Amber pushing a stroller down the sidewalk towards the park, the little blonde baby girl inside it and Slade walking beside her, an arm around Amber's shoulders and a picnic basket in the other hand. "Gonna join us?" said Ebony when the happy family finally reached the edge of the sidewalk beside the tree she was sitting under. "If thats ok." replied Amber sweetly as she rolled the stroller off into the grass. "Of course it's ok sweetie! Just take a seat, my other two children are over there playing!" said Ebony with a laugh as she pointed to Jay and Emily, laughing even harder when she saw Jay trying to squeeze down the slide with Emily in his lap.  
  
"He's such a wonderful father, you're lucky to have him Ebony." said Amber with a smile as she watched Jay and Emily too. "Well you've got quite a keeper on your hands too if I may say so myself." said Ebony as she winked at Slade. "I suppose so!" said Amber as she leaned over and kissed Slade's cheek. Slade squeezed her shoulder affectionately and walked to the end of the stroller, picking his and Amber's daughter Crystal up out of the stroller. "I'm gonna go see what those goofballs are up to; but feel free to have a seat." said Ebony getting up and walking off towards Jay and Emily. As she grew closer to the two a wide grin spread over her face as she watched Jay pushing Emily in the swings now. "Higher Daddy! Higher!" cried Emily as she giggled and Jay pushed her higher into the air. Ebony walked around the swing set and up to her husband; he turned to her, letting Emily swing freely, kicking her legs to get even higher. Jay smiled and wrapped his arms around Ebony's waist, smiling down at her. She smiled up at him and lightly sang a lyric from a song that had popped into her head as she locked her hands behind his neck. "I guess it's meant to be, forever you and me, after all..."  
  
~*~The End~*~ 


End file.
